


воды, ветра и чай

by dead_din



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_din/pseuds/dead_din
Summary: Обиды из детства самые крепкие.





	

Рациональность мышления – это залог Майкрофта.  
Это – находить своего брата в аду,  
это – приходить к своей сестре в ад,  
это – ходить по краям и смеяться над адом.  
  
Превращать драгоценнейшие воспоминания детства в сказку.  
Ради общего блага.  
Ради общего блага, я говорю, вы должны верить мне, пока этот сходит с ума, а та – подыгрывает ему,  
пока этот бьется в конвульсиях, а та – сдруживается со своим одиночеством,  
пока этот ищет истину, а та – лепит из нее быль.  
  
Вытеснение из памяти – это залог Шерлока.  
Это – не помнить чертовы имена и лица,  
это – не заугливаться над ненужными вещами,  
это – палить по всему, что заставляет вспоминать  
  
и знать то, что не имеет значения.  
Вот ты – я тебя все равно забуду.  
Ради своего же блага.  
Ради своего же блага, своей системы, своей конуры, пока та является лишь ветром в море, а тот – гребаным центром вселенной,  
пока та является кем угодно и как, а тот – молчит самым последним предателем,  
пока та ищет помощи, а тот – не знает такого слова.  
  
Пока два Холмса стреляют друг в друга.  
/те ли два?/  
  
Пока глубокие воды и восточные ветра, и мед с чаем не заставят чувствовать в руках песок и камни,  
чувствовать знакомый из детства мотив,  
чувствовать, в общем, чувствовать, не округляя до единиц, греческого языка, времени вылета пули из дула.  
  
Пока скрипки рыдают  
в руках у этих детей, держащих мироздание.  
  
А вот это – это залог Эвр.  
Это – находиться везде и всюду,  
это – находить их везде и всюду,  
это – петь им, напоминая, что она жива  
  
и все еще слышит в небе дом.


End file.
